Totl Drama season 5 (what i hope happens) ep 12
Td 5 ep12 Competitors: Katie Sadie Scott Zoey Monica Izzy Beth Lindsay Dawn Eva Tyler Bridgette Gwen Duncan LaShawna Justin B Owen Dakota Noah Cody Heather Trent Shortly after elimination everyone is throwing a party, Trent is playing the guitar and singing, everyone is dancing, laughing and having a good time, with the exception of zoey, who is sitting miserablebly on the side. Dawn walks over to zoey Dawn: Zoey, I have noticed significant change in your aura since mikes elimination Zoey: It's all Gwens fault! Her and her stupid alliance knew me and mike where with Monica! They got mike cut! Monica comes over Monica: Then we must exact our I mean, your revenge! Confessional Dawn: I'm not so sure about Monica, but at the moment there isn't much I can do about her. Hopefully Gwen will get her out. Back at the party Monica: Come on! You've had fun before mike! Dawn shakes her head and zoey started crying Monica: Ok well, it's time to learn to live without him! Monica drags zoey onto the center of the room where a dance circle, people are clapping and cheering as leshawna dances in the center, Monica enters the center and dances, a montage begins and people are shown dancing, Zoey is last. The montage is broken by Chris Chris: Attention! After Lots of though Courtney has been re added to the competition! Courtney: This time I'm here to win!!!!!! Noah: You said that last time. Everyone mumbles agreement Courtney: Who asked you! Gwen: Noah Courtney growls Confessional: Courtney: Gwen is going home! The party continues, Monica and Duncan are seen going outside, Dawn nudges Scott and they follow them. When Dawn and Scott catch The other two, Monica and Duncan are seen making out behind a bush, scott takes a pictue and Dawn Glares at him Chris: Over annoucement:Come to the beach across from the house, HURRY! Everyone arrives at the beach, there is a large rack of painball guns Chris:Everyone back on the white line! Evenyone backs up to a line painted in the sand. Chris: Ok today we have a paintball challenge, it will last as long as poeple are out there and the house will not be enterable as we must keep the losers in there. Zoey: You mean everyone out is returning? Chris: I mean the paintball pellets wil kock you out, made of venom from many of the wonderful and toxic creatures left in wawanakwa. We cant have K.O. campers all over the woods, so some intern will take the losers into the house Katie: this doesnt sound safe Chris: It isnt. Owen: WHAT! Chris: Also red paintballs mean you lose the challenge, and blue mean you lose the game. The campers gasp A ladder drops down and chris hops on it Chris: Run campers, there are 4 types of gun, try to grab one of them! Anywhere besides the house is fair game! Cody is shown grabbing a gun, then falling over, Dakota is standing behind him. She turns and shoots lindsay. Dakota: Yes! Still on close up of dakota a blue paint ball hits her and her face is covered in blue paint. A angle showing noah shooting it. Beth has a small handgun and is running towards the forest when monica turns and shoots her down. Confessional Beth: Not cool! I was almost clear and then someone shoots me! Gwen runs off without a gun and Monica points for her allies to get her, before leaving Dawn shoots down noah. Brick moves to follow monica but leshawna hits him. Gwen enters a forest clearing, when zoey appears from a bush, Gwen turns one way but Izzy appears, she gwen turns around to find scott waiting for her, Monica appears from the woods, sealing Gwen off. Three red dots appear on her forehead, a closer look reveales Katie Sadie and dawn in the trees with what appears to be sniper rifles. Gwen pushes Monica and makes a break for it but dawn leaps from a tree right in front of her and shoots her. The paintball was blue. On the beach, gwens alliance has formed up. (Lashawna duncan, Trent) LaShawna: We lost Beth, Lindsay Noah and Cody here on the beach. Trent: Wait, wheres Gwen. Duncan and Lashawna at the same time: Monica Chris inside the Mansion with Lindsay Cody Beth Noah and Brick Chris: We are out of time folks, the paintball challenge will continue, next time on total Drama 5!